Friendlier Waters
by jeebaetfeathers
Summary: When a certain storm forces Uma's crew and Mal's gang to swallow their egos and help each other, could friendships form in the disguise of a truce? How could such an event change the course of not only the island's history, but also Auradon's? What could the seven VKs possibly learn about each other, themselves and the island when they journey back to the Lost City?


7 years before the proclamation...

The Core Four could be heard scampering on the abandoned west docks of the Isle, dangerously close to the crashing waves of the murky sea. Despite it being cloudy, as it always was on the Isle, it didn't prevent them from feeling the burning heat of the sun beating down on their backs, a feeling especially familiar for Jay. As soon as they reached the end of the docks, the four them all panting and out of breath, they plopped down onto the rotting wood.

Jay smirked at his partners, teasing them, his pockets bulging out with loot, "Looks like I won again, my dear friends," He emptied his pockets and placed the various objects into a pile in the middle of them.

"Dammit," Mal cursed, reluctantly shoving the loot out of her own pockets and onto the floor, it, of course, ending up as a smaller pile than the other.

"Looks like the boys win today's round of double steal!" Mal rolled her eyes at the triumph of the boys in front of her. She then noticed how Evie was checking her makeup, as usual, she tried not to roll her eyes again at the princess.

The thud of studded boots landing behind her made Mal turn around. She was met with mischievous brown eyes, a pair which could only belong to the daughter of the sea witch herself.

"Uma." Mal greeted coldly.

"Mal," Uma replied with a small smirk, "What's brought you out so far from town?"

The purple haired faerie just stood up to face her and despite being taller than Mal, Uma couldn't help but feel a little intimidated by her rival. "I could ask you the same thing."

Before Uma could retort thunder clapped above them, deafening the villain juniors for a few moments. As Harry was about to curse the greying sky, it had begun to rain. It showed no signs of stopping. The weather patterns were as unpredictable as the personalities on the island, the sky could be raining for one minute then have rays of sunshine dry up the marks left behind. Carlos looked at the horizon, the sun was clearly setting. His eyes widened in realization and a quick calculation formed in his head.

"Mal," Carlos called, his friend turned her head swiftly at him, "we should find shelter nearby, we won't make it home in time before dark and the rain will make it even more dangerous than it already is."

"We've gone through worse Carlos. We'll be fine. Let's take our loot and head back," Mal pushed past Evie to grab some of their loot but by accident, she made Evie nudge her lipstick straight off her lip. Evie gasped and glared at Mal and shoved her slightly then went back to applying her ruined makeup.

Mal, already starting to bend down, lost her balance and soon slipped and landed in the pile of loot. The impact caused some of it to slide away and land in the threatening sea beneath them. "Hey!" Jay said before forcing Mal off of 'his' loot and went in to grab it when Mal abruptly shoves him which causes him to fall back. She laughs lightly at his misfortune until Jay grabs her ankle but not before Mal leaned back into Evie who in a last ditch effort to prevent herself from ruining her outfit grabbed onto Uma's hair which caused Uma to slip with them with an 'oi!', but she knocked Gil down by accidentally hitting his shin with her boot. Gil tried to hold onto Harry but his heavy weight just brought him down too. They had hit the rotten wood with a dull thud and they stifled their moans of pain. Carlos was the only one left standing as he tried to swallow his laughter but he instead sounded like a dying seal (not like they would know what a dying seal would sound like).

"Great! Now my clothes are drenched!" Evie complained.

"They were gonna get wet anyway dumbass!" Harry commented and he wasn't disappointed when Evie gave her signature 'I'll kill you later' smile.

The rain only poured down harder, its droplets resembled blunt but slightly painful stabs on their cheeks. As they argued amongst themselves, spitting out curse words and insults (mainly at their situation), Carlos was counting in his head. CLAP! One alligator, two alligator- CLAP. Carlos mentally panicked, the island was small but it still had to inhabit at a few hundred thousand people (though he wouldn't be surprised if the number had doubled in two decades). The sky flashed has lightning struck the island. The waves fought as if at war with the shore, the thin wooden logs that acted as support for the docks being caught in its crossfire. The abandoned wooden structure squeaked, Carlos was the only person who had noticed it.

"Guys-" Carlos was cut off when a sudden bolt of lightning struck a nearby dead oak tree. Everyone paused in their squabbling to watch the charred tree fall onto the docks, just a few meters away from them. They scrambled to get out of the way, Gil knocked into Carlos causing him to go tumbling into the sea.

"Carlos!" Evie exclaimed. The kids rushed to where they saw Carlos last, only to find him dangling at the edge, his already pale knuckles whiter than ever before as he clung onto the wood for dear life. They fought against the wind as Jay tried to pull Carlos up only he had no foot hold. Jay was slowly crawling off the edge, almost joining Carlos. They continue to panic as the wind roared, the rain became knives and darkness started to settle in.

"Jay! You're gonna follow after him! Evie help Jay! I'll grab onto you!" Mal tried to say even though her voice could barely be heard above the desperate cries of a hanging Carlos. As the Core Four try to help their youngest from a watery fate, Uma's eyes were distracted, at the sea, the small flickering lights of the city miles away and her rival gang who were close to falling into their own wet graves. Gil goes in to help the four while Harry just looks on desperately. Uma notices something off with the log... It was rolling towards them!

"Guys! Guys jump! It's coming!" Uma pushes her first mate forwards into the sea, catching the attention of the others.

"Wait! What the actu-" Mal was interrupted with a hard shove causing all them to rush into the dark water below.

The log continued to roll forwards, quickly making its way to Uma. It hits her leg, bashing into the back of her knee with a crack as she prepared to leap. With a painful scream, Uma fell face first into the raging sea...

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **And that wraps up the first chapter! I hope that you readers enjoyed it! Unfortunately I haven't read the 'rise of the isle of the lost' yet (though I really want to) but I have seen both films and have read the first two books. Sooooo... This will probably that Uma, Gil and Harry aren't as fleshed out as I hope they can be. Also this fanfiction disregards a lot of stuff from the actual thing just to help this story stay a bit more interesting (hopefully). If you've read this entire paragraph, I would like to congratulate you. Even so, you weren't here for the author's not were you? It hopefully won't be too long until the next chapter is uploaded since it's the summer holidays and if you do read it, I hope you like it.**

 **That's it for now...**

 **I guess...**

 **Bye :)**

 **P.S: Also, please say if they are any grammatical or spelling errors that I missed so I can correct it. Thank you!**


End file.
